criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Parinaita (The Secrets)
For the original rendition of the city, see Parinaita. Parinaita is the city for the first season of Criminal Case. It is situated in the United Kingdom, known as a city trapped in the Victorian era even though they have very modern things like television and phones. Districts Parinaita features a total of districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Energy Port - Winds of Justice Energy Port is the first district of Parinaita. "Welcome to Energy Port, it's where you arrive in Parinaita and it's where you begin your new job as a police officer for the Parinaita police." Case #1 - #6 are in this district The Red Gardens - The Cold's House The Red Gardens is the second district of Parinaita "Welcome to the most peaceful district in Parinaita. Here you can relax and think of your times in this peaceful garden. case #7 to case #11 are in this district. Are you ready?" Case #7 - Case #11 are in this district. The Tudor Era - Misplaced In Time The Tudor Era is the third district of Parinaita and also the first time era in the game. "We go back in time to solve this mystery, are you ready to learn a bit more about history? It's time to meet the Terrible Tudors!" Case #12 - Case #18 are set in this time zone/district. War of the Roses - Roses and Crowns War of the Roses is the fourth district of Parinaita and also the second time era in the game. "In a deadly war between the Lancastrian and the Yorkie crowns, you arrive and all hell breaks loose, but who will win the crown after the war has ended..." Case #19 - Case #24 are set in this time zone/district Futuristic World: 4019 - Future Relations Futuristic World: 4019 is the fifth district of Parinaita and also the third time era in the game. "2000 years in the future and the world is all that bit more terrifying. With the group calling themselves the "Time Reverser" walking around free. It's time to see how hi-tech this new world will be and Why you can't get home!" Case #25 - Case #31 are set in this time zone/district World at War! - Making a Killing in Paints World At War! is the sixth district of Parinaita and also the fourth time era in the game. "In World War 2, horror and terror is being spend and things aren't looking good. We need to be careful if we are to live through the war, because in this world... you can trust NO ONE!" Cases #32 - Case #38 are set in this time zone/district. Back in Parinaita - The Four Corners of Life Back in Parinaita is the seventh district of Parinaita and also the fifth time zone in the game. "We've made it back home from our wild time travel adventure. However, things won't be easy now, since the group of Life, Death, The Winds of Justice and The Predictor of Fate has now revealed their TRUE plans, can we get to them before it's to late or will we soon find ourselves in HELL!" Cases #39 - Case #43 are set in this time zone/district. Purgatory - The Parting of the Paths Purgatory is the eighth district of Parinaita and also the sixth time zone in the game. "This is it, the final place on the map and the war is only just beginning, Can you find Duncan and Kia and arrest them in time, or will you be forced to rot in hell forever!" Case #44 is set in this time zone/district. Parinaita's Additional Investigation TWOJ.jpg.png|Energy Port - The Winds of Justice AI2TCH.png|The Red Gardens - The Cold House AI3MIT.png|The Tudor Era - Misplaced in Time AI4RAC.png|War of the Roses - Roses and Crowns AI5FRTSOP.jpg|Futuristic World: 4019 - Future Relations AI6MAKIP.jpg|World at War! - Making a Killing in Paints AI7TFCOL.jpg|Back in Parinaita - The Four Corners of Life AI8TPOTP.jpg|Purgatory - The Parting of the Paths Trivia *The map for The Secrets of Parinaita is a map of York (It was taken from Google Maps) Navigation